fidversefandomcom-20200213-history
Crowned Cuisine
Crowned Cuisine is the most popular and vast restaurant on Krez, positioned in the center of the Fringe and complex in many ways. Founded by Embra’s father, Grottos, Crowned Cuisine was smaller and more humble back then, with a focus in a unique menu that changed often. This menu catered to all different palettes...and stomach capacities! This concept is still around today, but with the advancement of technology and magic, Grottos expanded the restaurant and gave his daughter an opportunity to put in her own twist. Embra further enriched the restaurant’s unique flair by having huge suites constructed that would coincide with certain, smaller menu “themes.” These suites were of all different environments and biomes to enhance the customer’s eating experience, but these special suites are reserved for high-paying customers, as managing the suites is very expensive. Grottos’ system of unique menus still thrives, Embra acquiring her ingredients from exotic areas like Dragonbloom and Mistburg, and even non-disclosed places beyond the ocean with help from Water Dracha and wyverns. The Owner Embra is the current owner of Crowned Cuisine. Her father Grottos sometimes comes in to see how the restaurant is doing, but leaves most everything in Embra’s hands. Embra’s responsibilities as the owner are: *Recruiting, training, and supervising staff. *Monitoring staff quarters and keeping/enforcing schedules. *Agreeing and managing budgets. *Planning menus. *Ensuring compliance with hygiene, health, and safety guidelines/legislations. *Promoting and marketing the business. *Ordering supplies. *Handling customer enquiries and complaints. *Taking reservations. *Greeting and advising customers. *Problem-solving. *Preparing numerous reports, like sales/staffing. *Keeping records of statistics and finances. *Assessing and improving profitability. *Setting long term goals and short term targets. *Making improvements to the running of the business and developing the restaurant. *Liaising with customers/suppliers/authorities/quality inspectors. Of course, most of this she delegates to a bunch of other employees, but ultimately she is responsible for all of these. Embra is incredibly busy and works longer than half of a full day. For this reason, she has made her home in the restaurant. With there being staff quarters in the restaurant as well, the place has become something much larger. It even has a clinical sector that Frifna is in charge of. Main Suites Lower Suites The lower suites are on the lower half and front side of the restaurant. These suites have quite a casual look, and despite their plainness, are still very well kept and frequented by the middle class. These are very simple menus consisting of easy-to-make dishes and more common ingredients. Newer employees and recruits are usually put to work here. High Suites The High suites are on the upper half of the building, remaining mostly on the front side. The High suites have a distinct and luxurious feel to them, carrying a theme resembling that of a traditional Japanese interior, with sliding doors and all. The higher suites offer a more luxurious menu with exquisite, fresh ingredients. Due to how rare these ingredients are, the menu is understandably pricey. These dishes are made only by those with plentiful experience in the restaurant. Managerial Offices The administrative sector of the restaurant is located at the top of the building in a separate chamber. Embra's main office is located here, and from there she can monitor all of the rooms of the restaurant. Staff Quarters Living quarters are offered to those that work in Crowned Cuisine. These suites are located at the back of the building. From there, they can get a nice view of the Dragonbloom precipice. These suites come complete with restrooms, showers, and storages. Clinic The clinic, which is mainly for workers, is located in a smaller chamber behind the managerial suites. Frifna is the main head of the clinic, but her helper usually takes control of the sector, as she is needed in Mistburg. The Environmental Suites These special suites invented by Embra are located all around the backside of the restaurant. There are multiples of them with different themes. The Environmental suites are truly special because they offer an eating experience in different biomes contained within each of the large chambers. The menus of these suites carry the most exotic dishes and are what give the Crowned Cuisine its positive reputation. Each biome has its own separate menu that goes with the environment on display. Nature Waterfall Contains a natural sylvan area with winding wood bridges that resemble tree branches. Tables are set up on large tree stumps that overlook the peaceful nature view. A beautiful waterfall is set around the center of it all. Snowy Retreat Cozy cavern systems with openings that let in gently falling snowflakes. Bits of crystal float around, glistening gorgeously and reflecting multicolored light. Tables are accommodated with advanced heating systems. Waterworld A vast network of aquariums with a soothing blue tone. Water shows are on display all around, and within the tanks are exotic creatures of all kinds, even some Water Dracha not afraid to put on a show! Dracha's Haven A rendition of the mesmerizing Dragonbloom beyond the Fringe. Anthros can dine in a semblance of a place they may never get to go to, with colorful crystalline crags and exotic plant life. Business Plans Loans/Financial Sources Crowned Cuisine being an establishment that was kickstarted with the help of Grottos’ connections, it’s almost impossible to compete with it. It remains financially stable because of its connections to Dracha in higher power. There isn’t much that needs to be worried about unless the restaurant is drastically failing, and that won’t be happening anytime soon thanks to Embra’s efficiency, skill, and dedication. Licensing is non-existent because of the restaurant’s ties. There is simply a presence of strong trust and integrity that is common among Dracha. Management Plan Embra will need to distribute her many responsibilities to the most capable employees to ease her workload and keep the restaurant running smoothly. A list of jobs in Crowned Cuisine is listed below: *Public Relations *Suppliers *Equipment Specialists *Handymen *Custodians Lastly, there's the kitchen staff, the main backbone of the restaurant. The staff is large and diverse, with many different jobs lined up to run things as smoothly as possible. *Executive Chef *General Manager *Sous Chef *Prep cooks *Servers *Bartenders *Hosts *Food runners/bussers *Dishwashers